


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by partsofthewholepicture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired, M/M, frozen, sterek, stiles sings do you wanna build a snowman, this came from a post i did on tumblr, to grumpy derek, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partsofthewholepicture/pseuds/partsofthewholepicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a friend who said this would make him happy so I wrote this. I posted it on Tumblr originally, and it was inspired by Frozen and the song we all know so well. Mostly Stiles is singing to grumpy Derek and it is cute. The idea is all credited to my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Billard82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billard82/gifts).



> My friend whose idea this was can be found at [his tumblr is dontgobrienmyheart.tumblr.com...you should def check him out because he is hella awesome and posts amazing stuff!] and my tumblr is givesmehale.tumblr.com if you wanna check out more of my work!

There is something strange about standing outside of the door, not being able to breathe fully as his fingertips brush along the wooden door wishing he could just barge his way inside. But he knows better than to do something so rash.

He has done this everyday for the past week. They tell him to just give up already. 

But Stiles persists.

He persists because he can’t just give up on Derek. There is something that keeps him tethered in that place, hoping and waiting for a change that many fear is never going to come. Scott has even told him to just give up because there is no getting through. Lydia says it is all just a lost cause and he needs to just stop waiting for something that is never going to happen. He is supposed to just give up all of his determination to cure Derek of his perpetual cause of being excessively grumpy. Stiles can normally deal with the sulky Derek, but it is another manner entirely when a whole week has passed without nothing more than a grunt or the growl of “go away” before the silence settles in the air once more. 

The silence hurts a little. But he won’t give up.

The first time Stiles did it, he knocked on the door with the sweetest smile on his face and sang:

Derekkkkkkk.  
[and then he knocked the door three times]  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It’s like you’ve gone away-  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we’re not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn’t have to be a snowman.

 

Derek growled, “Go away Stiles.”

And Stiles replied with, “Okay, bye.”

The second time when something like this, Stiles sighed for a moment when he thought about how Scott told him to give up as he raised his hand to the door to knock again, only being met with silence. So he cleared his throat and began to sing:

Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I’ve started talking to  
the pictures on the walls-  
(Hang in there, Joan!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by-

 

And he was only met with more silence. But today was going to be different. He could feel deep within that today would be the day he would finally break through to Derek and be able to make him feel better. He just knew it. Because Derek Hale could not resist his love for Disney movies forever. There was just no way. So he just knocks on the door, expecting the silence that he receives as he opens his mouth and sings the last part of the song, his only piece left in hoping to rouse Derek from his dark thoughts. Clearing his throat, Stiles flexes his hand quickly before knocking on the door and softly singing the last part of the song:

Derek?  
Please, I know you’re in there,  
People are asking where you’ve been  
They say “have courage”, and I’m trying to  
I’m right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It’s just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a Snowman?

Stiles waits for the growl to tell him to leave. Or even the bigger wall of silence. He has grown accustomed to these sounds, but he can’t handle if there is no small acknowledgment. His voice falters as he waits for something, anything from Derek. Stiles just a little piece of anything to hold onto because he cannot fathom just being ignored by Derek. It tears tiny holes into his heart and soul, and he wants to believe there is a chance of rectifying this problem to get Derek back. He holds onto his last strands of hope so tightly because they are all he has left. He takes a breath and whispers, “Please Derek…” against the door, his fingers almost clinging to the wood to keep him as close to Derek as he can get since the door has not opened in days. 

He finds himself ready to just stay there all day when the sound of the door knob turning startles him. He steps back, expecting to be yelled at for singing the song day after day. Instead, he is pulled inside by a strong hand and the door is slammed close behind him.

Derek is standing in front of him, arms crossed over his bare chest and only wearing a pair of very low slung sweatpants. Stiles can’t help but glance at the perfectly sculpted muscles of Derek’s abdomen that slowly contract with each breath he takes. An eyebrow is raised in response to Stiles’ unwavering lingering gaze over Derek, last a few long and silent moments.

Stiles steps closer to Derek, not wanting to seem so distant when it has been days since he has even had the chance to gaze upon the face he knows so well. Derek doesn’t move away from him, just watches him as though he is trying to figure out who this strange boy who sings outside of his door really is.

He doesn’t really know what to say, just kind of wishes he could find the right cure to make it so he would never have to feel so far apart from Derek ever again. But he is patient, because he knows he has made progress. He doesn;t want to lose this chance and be pushed outside of the door, barred away once again.

Derek tries to speak, but just ends up assessing Stiles for a long moment. He uncrosses his arms and runs a hand through his hair, as if he is trying to come up with some type of explanation for Stiles.

Finally, he seems to have found his words and tells Stiles in a low tone, “You even changed the words in the song to match my name,” sounding like his voice hasn’t been used in a few days from the ways it cracks at certain intonations. 

Stiles almost chokes, expecting the first words coming from Derek’s mouth to be of anger or hostility. Instead, he got a commentary about how Stiles changed the words to a song.The older man doesn’t look at him after that, just kind of bites his lip and crosses his arms over his chest once more.

"Did you like it?"

Derek snaps his head in Stiles’ direction, and Stiles just gives him a cheeky little grin as though he can’t help himself. He doesn’t mind the look he is getting from Derek, because it means the resolve he had built up towards Stiles was slowly melting.

He’s surprised when Derek offers him a small smile and shakes his head as if he still cannot believe Stiles stood outside his door and sang a Frozen song to try and coax him out of his reverie. Derek can be one of the most surprising people in the world, he has learned. It still catches him off guard to see him smiling after the last few weeks of growling and go aways.

Stiles doesn’t mind the smile though. He remembers the way he would make Derek watch a Disney movie with him, only hearing groans of protest in the beginning but soon it would be Derek watching the movie with the same attention a small child would pay to his favorite movie.

Without really thinking about what he is doing, Stiles closes the gap between them as he peers up at Derek with inquisitive eyes. Derek’s hand reaches down, resting on Stiles’ jaw, his thumb brushing softly along his cheek. Stiles wonders what he is going to do, doesn’t move, just wait. Derek leans down and softly presses his lips against Stiles’, lingering to keep the contact. When he breaks away, he lets out a sigh.

"I would build a snowman with you," Derek tells him softly. "But first just let me kiss you."


End file.
